A Heart of Kindness
by Lady Sylver
Summary: [Complete] Accidents happen, but this one could be deadly. Written from the perspective of different people.
1. Chapter 1

Note from Lady Sylver:

This story is a different kind of story.  It takes place from different people's perspective.  Each chapter is another person's thoughts and worries about the events that happen within the story.    I hope that you enjoy this story.   ~ Lady Sylver

____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

I walk down the street with a smile on my face.  I just left the most wonderful man in the world.  I can still feel his tender kiss on my lips and his strong arms wrapped tightly around me.  He is my life, my love, and my being.  Without him, I would be nothing.

As I continue to walk, I think about how wonderful life is.  Setsuna and Hotaru will be back in a couple of month, just in time for my birthday.    Mamo-chan and I are together and nothing has been trying to tear us apart.  I have my friends that love me, even if we have our disagreements and I have my family that stands behind me.  

On top of all that, there have been no enemy attacks to bother us since Sailor Galaxia was defeated.  Sailor Moon and the other Senshi have finally been able to retire, at least for a while.  We all know that one day we will be called upon again, but it's nice being able to be a normal teenager for a change and being able to spend time with my friends.

I continue to walk down the street when the smell of the nearby rose garden catches my attention.  Roses always remind me of my Mamo-chan.  I look at my watch and see that I have time to go see the blooming roses before I have to be home.  "The roses are so beautiful this time of the year."  I whisper to myself as I look to cross the street.

A group of children play near the garden.  I sit where I can drink in the smell of the roses and watch the children play.  My heart aches as I watch the children play.  My Usa, my child that I have spent time with and yet she is not even born, is not among them.  I miss her so much when I see other children playing.  By the time she is born none of this will exist and I will not get to watch my Usa play in the park with other children.

My thoughts of my future daughter are interrupted by a child's scream.  I glance up and see the ball the children have been playing with bounce into the street.  I'm on my feet before I even think.  The youngest of the children runs into the street after the ball without even looking.  I'm almost there as I hear the horn of an oncoming car coming down the hill.  

I make myself move faster.  I know that I must get to him before it's too late.  I grab the child and pull him close.  I hear the car horn getting louder.  I know instantly that it is too late to get us both out of the way.  I turn him in the direction of his friends and push him toward them.  

I hear the thud of the car as it impacts with my body and I feel the wind surrounding my body as I fly through the air.  I feel pain race through my body and the wind being torn from my lungs as I hit the ground.  I hear voices all around me, but I can't understand what they say.  I try to open my eyes to look at them, but my eyes won't open.  I can feel the cold and the darkness surround me, and I hear nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I know that at times she can be late.  I always wonder what she does that can cause her to be so late.  Tonight feels so different.  This is not a normal late for her.  Somehow deep inside I know that something has happened to my daughter, but it is probably just my imagination.  What could ever happen to my Usagi?

I keep looking out the window to see if I can see her walking down the street.  Hours pass and there is no sign of my little girl.  The feeling that something is wrong returns.  Something tells me to call her friends, but I don't want her to feel that I am checking up on her.  No, she'd never think that.  I walk over to the phone and pick up the receiver.  Slowly I dial Mamoru's number.

If anyone knows where she is, he would.  I can see the love in his eyes every time he looks at Usagi.  My heart begins to give up as ring number five echoes through the handset.  Then ring number six begins, but at the end of ring six the phone picks up.

"Chiba residence."

"Mamoru, this is Ikuko."

"Hello, Mrs. Tsukino.  Can I help you?"

"Please tell me that Usagi is with you?"

"I'm sorry, but she isn't.  Hasn't she come home yet?  She left me four hours ago."  A worried tone echoes through his voice.

"She hasn't made it home yet."

"I'm on my way.  We'll look for her together."

"Thank you, Mamoru."  I put the receiver down and wait for his arrival.  I keep myself busy.  It keeps my mind from bad thoughts.

The doorbell rings.  I grab my purse and head for the door.  As I open the door, I see two men in police uniforms standing there.  As I look into their solemn faces, I see Mamoru pull up in his car.

The officers remove their hats and look at each other.  The older one looks back at me and opens his mouth to speak.  "Mrs. Tsukino, there has been an accident."

"No!"  I yell as tears fill my eyes.  I see Mamoru run up the sidewalk towards us, as my knees grow weak.  I feel his strong arms around me and his calm voice as he takes over the conversation.  Nothing makes much sense at the moment.  All that registers is that there was an accident and that Usagi, my baby daughter, is in the hospital.  

As the officers leave, Mamoru leads me to his car.  "My baby girl."  I whisper as he helps me sit in the seat and closes the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The beeping sound fills the room and my ears as I sit next to her.  Everyone else seems to have given up on her.  The Senshi have not come to visit her in weeks.  Her parents don't even come as often.  Even the doctors have started to give up on my Usako.

They believe that if she does wake up, which they say is very unlikely, she'll need to be cared for, for the rest of her life.  I don't care.  As long as Usako is by my side, it doesn't matter.  I'll care for her myself for all eternity.

"Usako, please open your eyes.  If you don't, soon they will take you away from me.  Please don't let that happen."  I whisper in her ear.  Tears begin to fall as I repeat my plea to her over and over.  I feel a hand come to rest on my shoulder.  I wipe away the tears as I turn to see the visitor.

Mrs. Tsukino stands next to me.  Tears fill her eyes as she looks down at me.  "I am sorry, Mamoru, but the time has come to say goodbye."

The words hit me like a knife being driven into my heart and soul.  "No."  I whisper as my tears pour down my face.  "Not yet."

"She's my only daughter, Mamoru.  I don't like this anymore then you."  She wipes some tears from her face, but more soon replaces them. "Usagi's birthday is Friday.  Her birthday present will be to be released from this world."  

She pulls me close and hugs me.  When she releases me from her embrace, she turns toward Usako.  She kisses Usako's forehead.  "Time to wake up, My Angle."  She looks into Usako's face.  When she sees there is no sign of response, she turns and leaves.

"We were to be together forever.  Rule the world side-by-side.  You were going to create peace for all.  We were going to live in Crystal Tokyo with our daughter.  Our beautiful daughter will never be born."  I whisper into Usako's ear.  "Please wake up, My Love."

Slowly I stand.  I gently squeeze Usako's hand and kiss her on the cheek.  I'll be back soon, Usako.  I need to call the others.  They deserve to know."  I kiss her forehead and release her hand.  I turn and walk from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I stand in the temple yard.  Slowly I rake the grass around me.  I keep waiting to hear her voice or the sounds of her laughter as she reads through my mangas, but those sounds never come.

I feel a hand come to rest on my shoulder.  I turn to look at the person.  A pair of caring eyes stares back at me.

"Raye, you've been raking the same spot for five minutes now."

"I have.  I didn't know, Yuuichirou."  I can hear the sadness and the pain that fill my voice as I speak, and I know that he can hear them as well.

"Something's bothering you."  A concerned tone fills his voice.

Tears begin to fall down my face as I drop the rake from my trembling hands.  I fall to my knees as the tears begin to fall faster.  I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my shoulders.  I bury my head in his chest and try to find solace for my aching heart there, but it is not to be found.

"Don't leave me, Usagi!"  I yell as Yuuichirou holds me close.  "You can't leave me."  I sob as my tears fall faster.

"She is strong, Raye.  I am sure she'll be fine."  He says, trying to comfort my aching heart.

I pull back just enough to look into his eyes.  "Usagi hasn't woken up yet.  It has been two months."

"She just needs sometime."

"Friday her time runs out."  I wipe the tears from my eyes before I continue.  "Minako called earlier.  Mamoru called her after he found out."

"I'll finish your chores.  Mamoru and the others will need you."  He wipes some tears from my cheeks before he continues.  "Besides you haven't seen her in a while."

I nod my head as he helps me to my feet and leads me toward the temple.  I know that he is right.  All that I can think of is what will we do if Usagi is taken from us.  How will we make it without her?

She is our light.  She can see the goodness in anyone or anything and make it shine for all to see.  Innocence and purity have always been her strong points.  She always believed in people even when the world did not.

I kiss Yuuichirou on the cheek.  "Thank you."  I tell him as I head toward my room to change.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I look over at the empty desk.  Tears fill my eyes as I turn my attention back toward the teacher's lecture.  I can hear her voice in my mind telling me how smart I am.  She always wanted to be smart like me, but what she failed to realize is that I wanted to be more carefree like her.

She was my first true friend.  She cared about me for me.  She always told me I studied too hard.  She was the one that finally taught me how to have fun.  She also gave me a purpose the day she came into my life and I became Sailor Mercury.

My attention is brought back to her desk as the tears begin to fall harder.  I feel two pairs of hands helping me to my feet.  I look to my left and see Naru's sad face.  She glances toward the empty desk and then back toward me.  I glance toward my right and see Gurio standing there.  He also glances toward the empty desk before they get me to my feet.

They help me out of the classroom.  I whisper my apologies to the teacher as we walk past.  When we get out into the school grounds, Naru and Gurio help me to sit on a bench.

Naru pulls me close.  She tries to comfort me as her own tears begin to fall.  I can hear her own sobs as I rest my head on her shoulder.

My life slowly changes and my world slowly crumbles and dies along with Usagi.  I, the once straight A student, struggle to keep pace with the other students.  I, the one with almost perfect attendance, am turning into a person who hates to come.

Usagi was the person who could teach the staunchest person how to have fun.  She could teach anyone how to enjoy life.  She showed me both of these things, and now she lies in a hospital bed barely fighting for her own life.

"How do you expect me to go on, Usagi?"  I whisper as I weep for my friend.

Naru pulls me close and whispers into my ear.  "Usagi is the most loving and caring person this world has known, Ami.  She would want us to go on and always to remember her."

"I know, Naru."  I whisper.  "I have to go to her."

"I am sure the teacher will understand."  Gurio tells me.

"Thank you."  I say as I stand and run toward the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I pull my love close to me.  I know that if I ever lost Michiru I would feel the same as Mamoru.  I hold her close, not wanting to ever let her go.

I look down at the woman in front of me.  "We have to go to them."  She nods in response and we both head to our room to pack.

"I made reservations after Setsuna called."  She says in a low voice.

We begin to pack for our trip to Japan.  My mind wanders as I throw articles of clothing in the suitcase.

When I first met Usagi, I didn't care for her or the others much.  It had been only Michiru and I for so long and I didn't want to believe her when she said we could work together.  She was a klutz and a crybaby.  I wanted nothing to do with her or the Inner Senshi, but she showed me the light.

She truly was stronger than any of us.  Her pure heart kept her from enjoying the battles.  All she wanted was peace.  She was going to have that peace in the future, but someone decided to play a cruel trick on us all.

I feel the tears begin to run down my face once again.  I feel a pair of strong, but soft, arms around me.  I look up into my lover's eyes.

"Oh, Princess, don't leave us.  You still have much to do and so much to teach."  I sob into Michiru's shoulder.

"Futures change, Ruka.  Maybe our princess needs to leave us."

"What of Crystal Tokyo?  What of peace?"  I look into Michiru's eyes.  "What of Chibi Usa?"

"Life plays cruel jokes sometimes.  All we can do is hope that this is not one of those jokes."  She kisses me tenderly on the lips before she stands.  She walks over to the suitcases.  She gives me a small, sad smile as she finishes packing.

We met only months ago, and now she is being taken from us.  She has fought evils that none of we Senshi could and she has won.  Now she lies in a hospital bed unable to fight for her own life.

I walk over to Michiru and help her carry the bags down to the car.  Soon we will be at our princess's side.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I stare at my cupboards.  I like to cook when I am upset, but I can't find the will to cook.  She's not here to eat everything that I bake.  I can hear her voice as she tells me what a good cook I am.  She's always here to sample my new dishes.  She has a stomach like a cast iron pot.  She can eat anything and everything.

I walk from the kitchen and glance at the door.  I keep hoping to hear her small hand knock on the door to comfort me.  I want her to tell me everything is going to be okay, but the knock never comes.

She was the first person to believe in me.  Not once did she truly believe that I was a bad person.  Her heart brought me her friendship when I needed a friend the most.  How many people will be friendless when she leaves this world?

"Oh, Usagi, don't you know we still need you."  I sob.  I hear something fall.  I rush to the kitchen to investigate.

A picture of all of us lies on the ground.  It was a picture we had Mamoru take of us before the Outer Senshi left.  We are all sitting by a tree and are very happy.  I pick the picture up and place it on the refrigerator once again. 

I see how she smiles and I can't help but cry.  She could make any person smile.  She could befriend anyone.  The world will be a darker place without her light in it.

I walk from the kitchen.  I grab my keys and head for the door.  I wipe the tears from my cheeks as I head toward the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I don't know what to do.  I have called the others, and they are in as much shock as I am.  What will we do without Usagi?  Tears fill my eyes once more as I think of her lying in that bed.

I couldn't handle it very long, seeing her like that.  To me it is not our Usagi lying in that bed.  Usagi is the one that always smiles, the one that is always running, and the one that is always there when you need her.

Tears fill my eyes as I look at the picture on the wall.  Usagi is so happy in that picture.  We are all in our high school uniforms.  For once Raye and Usagi were not fighting.  We all have big smiles on our faces.  Usagi has her arms linked with Makoto and me.

"I'd give anything to see you smile and to hear you laugh again."  I whisper to the picture.  "But, I fear that I'll get neither."  I walk to the picture and place my finger o it.  I trace Usagi's face with my finger trying to remember her laugh, but the sound is slowly being erased from my memory.

I pull my finger from the picture and walk toward the front door.  I put my shoes on and walk out.  I know where I must go, and I know what I must do.

She is a true friend.  The one that does not care who you are or what you have done.  I was her idol and yet she is mine.  Together we could conquer anything.  At least that's what I believed, until now.

"Please, Usagi, you can't leave us.  There is more good that needs to be done."  I whisper my plea to the air as I walk to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We sit in the airplane, Hotaru and I.  I booked the first flight back to Tokyo after I received Minako's call.  I pull Hotaru a little closer as she sleeps fitfully next to me.  I stroke her short black hair hoping to calm her uneasy mind, but I know it won't happen.

She has cried since we got the news.  She loves Princess Serenity so much.  Usagi and Chibi Usa were her first real friends, and now in one swoop she is losing them both.

My thoughts begin to wander as the day's toll wears upon me.  My mind drifts to that moment I saw as I looked through the Gate of Time.  I had to see what that foolish, but loving child had risked her life and the future for.

Usagi, the one with the heart so big, risked it all to save a child.  My eyes fly open as I see the impact once again.  "Oh, Usagi."  I whisper.

I knew from the time that she had to rescue Chibi Usa that she would risk her life for those she loved.  She has proved it every time she has gone into battle.  She was supposed to prove it again in the future when she brought peace to all.

She is the one who is to bring peace to the future. The irony of it all is that she was to be savior of the whole world and she lies in a bed dying because she chose to save one small child. A sad smile crosses my face as I think of the irony of it all.

"Oh, Hotaru, will you be able to say good-bye when the time comes?"  I whisper as I gaze down at her.  As I watch Hotaru sleep, an idea comes to my mind.

Quickly, I pull out my cell phone and call Mrs. Tsukino and tell her of my idea.  After she agrees, I wake Hotaru.  "I have an idea for Usagi."  I look into her eyes.  "Will you help?"

She nods her head and we quickly begin our planning.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I feel a familiar touch.  A touch that I knew once long ago, but hardly ever feel now.  A bright light shines before me.  In that light stands a familiar person.  My mother, Queen Serenity.  She beckons to me.  As I draw near, she pulls me into her waiting arms.

"Mother."  I whisper.

"My darling Serenity."  She kisses my forehead and then releases me.

"Am I to come home now, Mother?  It has been so long and I am so weary."

"Do you really want to leave the Senshi and Endymion?"

"I am so tired, Mother.  I do not think that I have the strength to fight anymore."

"Take my hand, Serenity."

I take her hand and wait for the peace of death to fill me, but it doesn't come.  Instead I find myself standing near my body.  I look around the room.

Pink and white streamers fill the room.  Different colored roses fill vases all around the room.  Cards are hung on one wall and on another wall hang pictures drawn by children.  I walk toward the hand drawn pictures.  One of the pictures calls to me.

I look at the picture that has caught my attention.  The picture is of a small boy standing in the park near the rose garden.  He is looking over at the nearby road.  A thought bubble rises above the boy.  Inside the bubble is a picture of a hospital bead with a young woman in it.  I feel a tear in my eyes as I gaze at this picture, but soon my thoughts are interrupted as the door of the room opens.

I look to see who has just entered the room.  The Inner and Outer Senshi, Naru, Gurio, Motoki, Yuuichirou, and the children from the park fill the room.  I see the sad expressions on all of their faces as they turn their attention to the bed.

I glance toward the bed for the first time.  Mamo-chan sits there holding my hand.  Tears fill his eyes as he looks down at me.  "Usako, everyone is here."  A small smile crosses his face.  "Happy birthday, Usako.  Your suffering ends today."

I frantically look for Queen Serenity as his words register in my mind.  Terror fills me as the door opens and the doctor enters the room.  He heads straight for the machines that sit by the bed.  

"No.  I cannot leave them.  They need me.  The world needs me."  I shout into the air, but nothing happens.

I hear the switch on the machine being moved.  I hear Mamo-chan whimper as the click of the switch is heard.  The only sounds that fill the room are the soft sobs of my friends and the beeping of the heart machine.

Darkness surrounds me once again as I hear Mamo-chan's last plea to me.  "Please Usako, open your eyes."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I sit here and hold her hand.  I keep hoping that she will show some sign of life.  I hear the door open and turn my attention to the people entering the room.  Fear grips at my heart as I know the time draws near.

Tears fill my eyes as I bend over to whisper into her ear.  "Usako, everyone is here."  I wait for a response, but none come.  A small smile crosses my face as the realization that we are going to be torn apart again crosses my mind.   "Happy birthday, Usako.  Your suffering ends today."

As if on cue, the doctor enters the room.  He sadly looks at everyone in the room.  I hold Usako's hand, not wanting to ever let go.  As I hear the switch, terror grips my heart.  The last of my family dies this day.

The beeping of the heart monitor and the sobs of our friends is all that fill the room.  "Please, Usako, open your eyes."  I plead with her.

The beeping of the heart monitor becomes a steady line.  I hear people leaving the room.  I lay my head on her chest willing there to be a heartbeat, but I hear none.  My tears flood down my face as I hold my love close.

"Oh, Usako, you are my family.  I don't want to be alone."  I sob as I lay my head near hers.

"Mr. Chiba, it is time for us to remove the body."  The nurse tells me as she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Please, Usako."  I kiss her cooling cheek.  I feel another hand on my shoulder and turn to see Raye standing next to me.  She helps me up and takes me toward the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I feel something around me in the darkness.  Then a bright light shines at the other end of the blackness.  I begin to walk toward the light, but a voice echoes through the darkness.

"Oh, Usako, you are my family.  I don't want to be alone."  Mamo-chan sobs.

"Mother, I cannot leave him.  He cannot be made to suffer again."

"Do you really want to go back, Serenity?"

"We both know that it is truly not my time.  I was just lost in the darkness.  I was too weak to fight.  I needed to be shown and reminded what to fight for."

The bright glow from around my mother surrounds me.  I feel warmth surround me.  I feel the pain as it fills my body.

Voices and sounds begin to fill my ears.  "Doctor's come quick."  An unfamiliar voice rings through my ears.  Then I hear the sound that has filled my ears for the last two months.  The steady beeping of the heart monitor.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I lead Mamoru out the door.  The loss of Usagi is greater then anyone will ever know.  Sadness fills my heart as I look at Mamoru.

He'll probably never be the same again.  She was his life, his family.  I pull him close and try to comfort him, but the pain will not be comforted.

As I hold him, a strange feeling comes over me.  I look down the hall and see Queen Serenity standing there.  She smiles at me then disappears.

I see Usagi's doctor running down the hall where Queen Serenity had been standing.  Behind him run two other doctors and two nurses.  A puzzled look crosses my face as I watch them enter Usagi's room.  I look toward the other Senshi.  Puzzled looks are on their faces as well.

Mamoru stares at the door as we sit and wait for an explanation.  We watch as the two nurses walk from the room.  Both wear smiles on their faces.  They glance over at Mamoru and I, but neither stops nor says anything.  Their smiles just get bigger.

My curiosity gets the better of me.  I stand and walk toward the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The doctors run into her room.  My mind races as I stare at the door.  I glance up at Raye and see that she is as curious as I am.  Two nurses walk out of the room.  Smiles are plastered onto their faces.

How can they smile when my love lay dead in that room?  I can't stand not knowing anymore.  Before I can stand, I see that Raye is already on her feet and heading toward the door.

I jump to my feet and stop her before she enters.  She looks at me with surprise on her face.  "Together."  I whisper to her.

Slowly, I open the door.  As the door opens, I hear a familiar sound.  The sound I have listened to for two months.

"Usako?"  I whisper.

The doctor's turn and look at me.  The two closest to me move.  I see the steady rhythm of the heart monitor.  Then I see the most amazing thing of all.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

My eyes slowly open as the pain fills me.  As my eyes open, I see four unfamiliar faces staring down at me.  They are dressed in doctor's uniforms.  I look into their eyes trying to figure out if this is a dream or not.

I hear the door open.  Then I hear the voice that I have not heard for two months except for as a far away voice.  The person that I have longed to see for all this time.  "Usako?"  That's all he asks.

The doctors closest to the door move as I roll my head to see the person who stands there.  Tears fill my eyes as they gaze upon him.

"Mamo-chan."  I whisper.  A bright light flashes in the corner of the room.  My eyes are drawn to that spot.  There stands Queen Serenity, my mother.  She smiles at me.  "Thank you, Mother."  I whisper.

I feel a kiss on my forehead.  I turn my attention back toward him.  Slowly, my eyes begin to close, but I force them to open again.  He puts his mouth near my ear and I can feel the warmth of his breath as he speaks.  "Sleep, Usako.  I will be here when you wake."  He kisses my cheek as he sits up.  I let sleep over take me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I watch from the Time Gate as the seven Senshi walk down the aisle.  Tears fill everyone's eyes as they watch the seven friends walk down the aisle of the church.  They are each dressed in their color and each carries a bouquet of roses that match their color.  Each of them has tears in their eyes as they reach the altar at the end of the aisle.  

They lay their roses on the altar and take a seat in the front row.  As I watch, the pastor walks up in front of everyone.  He gazes down at the seven young women and then out across all those that are gathered in the church.

"Tragedy is nothing new to most of us, but when it is young people that are involved then the tragedy is much worse.

"These young people have faced much tragedy in their short lives."  He points toward the seven Senshi.

I can't help but laugh.  If he only knew the half of the tragedies we have faced.

"A few short months ago, one of their dearest friends endangered her own life to save a small child.  She fought for her life for two months."  He looks around the room.  "Today, we are here to say good-bye to Usagi Tsukino, a young woman who touched many people and Mamoru Chiba, who loved her with all of his heart."

I smile as I watch the pastor as he makes his speech.  What else can I do as I think about my princess?

"They have stood alone, but at each others sides.  Now, today, they will stand next to each other as one."

I watch as everyone turns to look at the opening doors at the back of the church.  As the doors completely open, Mamoru stands there with Usagi held carefully in his arms.  Slowly, he walks down the aisle with Usagi held close.

Tears run down my face as I watch the two approach the altar.  "Finally, Endymion and Serenity will be married."


End file.
